Hell Hath No Fury like Sean's
by draylover
Summary: Sean comes back into town to visit everyone back in Degrassi and to end it with Ellie. But Sean finds out that people have been keeping secrets from him. Will he stay or go when he finds out the secret? And will people come to find out that Hell hath no fury like Sean's?
1. Chapter 1

**Hell Hath No Fury like Sean's**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own these wonderful characters or the show and technically not even the main idea to this story. I was given this prompt or challenge by BellaVision.

**Warnings- **This story will contain violence, blood, tons of cussing, and probably sex in later chapters.

**Summary-** Sean comes back into town to visit everyone back in Degrassi and to end it with Ellie. But Sean finds out that people have been keeping secrets from him. Will he stay or go when he finds out the secret? And will people come to find out that Hell hath no fury like Sean's?

**A/N-** Okay so I was given this Challenge by BellaVision and I hope that I do a good job on this story and not let her down. Anyways, I haven't written a fanfic in a long long time so please review. Helpful comments are great and just tell me how I'm doing so far. I'm already working on the second chapter.

**Chapter 1: The Break Up**

Ellie had been living with her parents since she came back from dropping Sean off at his parents in Wasaga. Everything had been going good for ever since her mom quit drinking and her dad had come back home. She and Sean were still doing great, they talked on the phone every night or they emailed each other about their days. Sure she missed Sean but she also knew that he was pretty messed up after the shooting, hell everyone was, but it was worse for Sean because he had accidently killed Rick when they were fighting for the gun. Ellie was hoping that she would be able to go visit in a couple of days.

Ellie turned towards the driveway when she heard an engine pulling in. She quickly went to the front door to see who it was.

"SEAN! What are you doing here? Are you back for good? I've missed you!" Ellie jumped on Sean who had just raised his hand to knock on her door.

"I'm just here visiting Ellie. But I've been thinking a lot since the shooting and everything, El I don't love you, I don't think I ever did. We need to break up." Sean told Ellie pushing her off of him.

Sean had been living with his parents in Wasaga since the shooting at school and had been thinking a lot about what he had done with his life. He regretted a lot of what he did like making a kid deaf, stealing things, stringing Ellie along, and most importantly how he broke Emma's heart. Out of everything he regretted in life it was giving Emma up. He had realized that all she wanted was for him to be a better person, that she expected more out of him because she believed in him when other people didn't.

"Sean, did I do something? I mean I know we didn't get to see a lot of each other while you've been back home with your parents, but still... please don't break up with me! I love you Sean!" Ellie pleaded, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry for hurting you El's but I figured you deserved better than a phone call or txt message. It was nothing you did; I just don't feel that way about you anymore. Besides long distance relationships don't work out most of the time anyways. Take care of yourself Ellie, you're going to find someone who will steal your heart away and be completely happy about it." Sean finished turning to leave Ellie's.

"What can I do to make you change your mind about us?" Ellie shouted at Sean's retreating back.

"Nothing." Sean stated with a shrug, putting his motorcycle helmet back on.

"But you're the only one that makes it all better! I don't hurt myself when we're together." Ellie cried.

"El you're in therapy for your cutting, and your relationship with your mother is much better now that she has quit drinking and your dad's back home. Don't try and make me feel guilty about you hurting yourself. That's not right to try and pin that shit on me. Besides I only provided you with a distraction, you can always find another distraction. Please stop trying to make this break up worse." Sean exclaimed, he started his motorcycle and got back on the road he still had other stops to make before he went back home.

Sean decided his next stop would be Jay's. He hadn't seen his best friend in a while, it seemed time to visit. Might as well get the punch he deserved over with, he did stay longer than he had told Jay plus he was only visiting. Sean planned to go back to his parents in a week. Other than his friends there wasn't much holding him to this place anymore. While Sean drove his motorcycle he let his mind clear like it usually did. Sometimes riding his bike was the only time it felt like his mind and body were at peace.

Sean pulled into Jay's driveway twenty minutes later. As he was taking his helmet off he noticed Jay coming out of the house pretty quickly. Sean put his helmet down quickly and braced himself.

"You son of a bitch!" Jay yelled, throwing a punch at Sean's face.

The point of impact was instant and Sean's head was forced to the right side. He could already feel the swelling in the left side of his face.

"Oh I will just be away for a month, Sean it's been six months!" Jay hollered at Sean.

"I know it has Jay and I'm only visiting. I'm going back in a week." Sean stated looking at Jay.

Jay seemed to be doing alright. He stood a little taller and had cut his brown hair. The muscles in his arms were definitely bigger.

"You seem to be doing alright for yourself though." Sean made his assessment.

"I am doing alright for myself. I'm even starting up a legit garage soon. Sean why are you going back? You should stay you could work for me in the garage. You always did like fixing up vehicles."

"Nah man, other than you and a couple of friends there really isn't anything left for me here."

"What about Ellie?" Jay asked thinking he had Sean.

"I broke up with her." Sean shrugged.

"What? When? Why?" Jay asked in shock, he thought they had been smitten with each other.

"Can we take this inside? Maybe talk over a cold beer?" Sean asked already moving to go into Jay's house.

"Sure why not since your already going in." Jay laughed following Sean inside.

Sean went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer for both, him and Jay then he went and sat on the couch in the living room. He popped open his can and took a swig before he began his story to Jay.

"Sean, out with it already." Jay growled, he was a very impatient person.

"It's nothing really Jay. I broke up with her about an hour ago. The biggest reason I came to visit everyone was to break up with her face to face. I don't love her, I don't think I ever did and she deserved to know and be able to find someone that would love her. Ellie wasn't too happy with my decision."

"What did she do? Throw things at you? Slap you?" Jay asked curiously

"Nah man, instead she tried making me feel guilty about her self mutilation. She tried telling me without me she would start cutting again that I was the only one good thing in her life." Sean stated with a grim face.

"That's fucked up man. I can't believe she would go there. What did you say?"

"I told her she couldn't try to make me feel guilty about breaking up with her. That she had people including her therapists that she talks to about her problems. That she was already getting better without me." Sean shrugged, he felt bad for Ellie but it was for the best, for both of them.

"So why did you really break up with her for?" Jay asked knowing something else was going on.

"Why should she fall in love with someone who can't love her the same way because he had already given his heart and soul to someone else?" Sean whispered, staring off into space.

"You are still in love with Emma? After everything that has happened between you two?" Jay asked in amazement.

"Yeah, and probably always will be." Sean stated, finishing off his beer, "Changing the topic off of me, how have you been?"

"I'm good, actually I'm great. I mean I miss my best friend and all but I'm doing well for myself. I'm opening up that garage we always talked about and I'm dating Manny." Jay answered, his mind slipping off into space when he said Manny's name.

"Manny? Really? Is she special to you yet? Or are you going to do that fuck them until I get bored thing that you do with all girls?" Sean asked seriously.

"I'm falling for her bad man, and I honestly think she is just using me to piss off her parents." Jay sighed, thinking of the downside in his relationship.

"Man I'm betting you that that's her excuse and she may even try to do just that, but in the end Manny Is a romantic just like Emma and she will fall for you hard. Just be yourself man." Sean encouraged Jay.

"Yeah your right man, just got to keep my eye on the prize, her heart." Jay laughed finishing off his own beer.

"So where are you going to stay for this week? You can crash here if you don't have any other place in mind." Jay invited

"I think I will take you up on that offer. I hadn't really thought about it in all honesty. No one even knows I was coming back here to visit." Sean explained.

"So who is the next person you visit?"

"Toby, I need to talk to him about that day. Do you know I still get nightmares about it, almost every night." Sean sighed, he was tired of his life revolving around the day he saved Emma and killed Rick.

"Anybody would man. I do all the time. I keep thinking that maybe if Spin and I wouldn't have picked on him so much, that maybe none of this would have happened." Jay sympathized with him and thought about his own night terrors.

"Nah, it would have happened anyways. It wasn't just you and Spin, everyone picked on him, especially after he put that girl in a coma." Sean stated.

"Yeah, well I'm tired man, I think I'm going to go crash. You know where everything is." Jay stated getting up and headed to his room.

"Yeah, goodnight." Sean said to his friends back.

**A/N-** so how was the first chapter? Please review, keep in mind it's been a long ass time since I have wrote a fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell Hath No Fury like Sean's**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own these wonderful characters or the show and technically not even the main idea to this story. I was given this prompt or challenge by BellaVision.

**Warnings- **This story will contain violence, blood, tons of cussing, and probably sex in later chapters.

**Summary-** Sean comes back into town to visit everyone back in Degrassi and to end it with Ellie. But Sean finds out that people have been keeping secrets from him. Will he stay or go when he finds out the secret? And will people come to find out that Hell hath no fury like Sean's?

**A/N-** Okay so I was given this Challenge by BellaVision and I hope that I do a good job on this story and not let her down. Anyways, I haven't written a fanfic in a long long time so please review. Helpful comments are great and just tell me how I'm doing so far.

**Chapter 2: Someone is keeping a Secret**

"Toby hurry up, Craig is going to be here any minute!" Ashley hollered out at her younger brother.

"Why am I cleaning anyways? It's your boyfriend; you should have to clean this place up on your own." Toby asked exasperated.

"You like Craig, Toby so don't even try to act like this is a problem. Besides I will help you clean the house when your girlfriend comes over next time." Ashley huffed.

*Ding Dong*

"Hey, Toby can you get that?" Ashley shouted from her room upstairs.

Toby went over to the door and opened it. There stood Craig in his leather jacket and jeans.

"Hey man, what's up? How have you been?" Craig asked Toby coming through the open door.

"I'm alright. Considering what in all has happened to me and my friends." He answered walking into the living room just as Ashley came down.

"That's good. Hey Ash."

"Hey so are you ready to work on some more songs?" Ashley asked Craig as Toby quietly went upstairs.

"Emma, how are you doing?" Toby asked over the phone.

He and Emma had gotten closer since the day of the school shooting. They talked to each other every night on the phone and hung out on most days. He was trying his best to be a supportive and stable friend considering what had been going on in Emma's life, she deserved that much at least.

"I'm doing okay today, really. Some days are just better than others lately." Emma answered in sad a voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really, I just miss Sean today. It seemed that with him the only thing I had to worry about were little normal relationship issues. Lately it seems that my life is spiraling out of my control more and more." Emma explained.

"You still love him." Toby stated knowing how his friend felt.

"It doesn't matter. He's with Ellie and he now lives back in Wasaga. Besides he doesn't feel the same way about me anymore."

"Emma, are you ever going to tell him what has happened to you since that day?" Toby asked in concern.

"NO!" Emma shouted in panic.

"Calm down Em it was just a question. What's going to happen when someone from here tells him? Not everyone is going to keep their mouth shut." Toby explained his reasoning.

"Well you better not tell him. Besides why would anyone tell him my drama anyways? It isn't any of his business anymore." Emma stated in a serious tone.

"TOBY SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" Ashley hollered up the stairs.

"Well I've got to go Emma someone is here for me."

"Okay. I love you Toby, and thank you."

"Love you too Em. Bye." Toby hung up the phone, and walked downstairs to see who his unexpected visitor was.

Toby stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he realized who was there. There in the living room stood Sean Cameron the boy who jumped in front of a gun for his ex., the guy that had killed Toby's friend Rick.

"Hey." Sean greeted tilting his head in a nod.

"Hey man, when did you get back into town?" Toby asked snapping out of his daze, walking the rest of the way down stairs.

"Yesterday, I had things to do, and I wanted to come visit my friends." Sean explained sitting down on the overstuffed chair in the living room.

Ashley, Craig, and Toby all sat on the couch across from him. When he planned on visiting Toby he hadn't really expected everyone to be home for some reason. He guessed he should have thought of his plan better.

"Toby I was wondering if maybe we could talk, you know, on what went down that day at Degrassi." Sean breathed he hadn't realized that he had been holding his breathe.

"What's there to really talk about? I think I have done enough talking with therapists as it is." Toby stated quickly, he didn't like thinking about that day much less talking about it.

"Yeah, maybe you have Toby, but I haven't. I need to move on from that day and not keep repeating it over and over again in my head. I get migraines every time I try to remember if I'm the one that pulled that trigger." Sean whispered in defeat.

"Man I'm glad your back but I think me and Ashley should leave. Can we hangout later?" Craig asked quickly finding and out before things got way too deep.

"Yeah, I will see you later." Sean stated not looking away from Toby.

"Just get over it Sean, it doesn't matter who pulled the trigger." Toby exploded, he was angry for having to talk about this again.

"I killed your friend Toby! I killed someone's son! Tell me if you wouldn't keep having that seen repeat over and over in your mind if you had done what I did! Even though Rick was messed up in the head doesn't mean he wasn't loved by someone, that he meant nothing." Sean yelled his frustration and guilt.

"Sean, it wasn't your fault. He was pushed to his limits and just couldn't take it anymore. Besides Sean you saved Emma, someone that used to be so dear to you." Toby tried to comfort Sean who seemed to be more broken than people realized.

"Used to be? Toby Emma still means the world to me. I would jump in front of a gun for her any day. She just doesn't feel the same about me anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Toby muttered.

"What?" Sean asked swearing he heard Toby say something.

"Nothing, so when are you going back?"

"At the end of the week, how has Emma been?" Sean asked out of curiosity.

Toby gulped, "She's… doing okay now."

"What aren't you telling me Toby?" Sean asked reading his friends facial expressions perfectly.

"I don't know what you mean Sean." Toby meekly answered, he really did suck at lying.

"Toby!" Sean started to raise his voice

"I can't tell you Sean."

"…" Sean didn't say anything, he just glared at Toby.

"Sean I will tell you later, but not right now. This really isn't my secret to tell." Toby begged Sean to just let this go for now.

"Fine, but I will figure out what is going on." Sean stated, getting up and going out the door.

Oh boy was Emma in for it. There was no way and no one that could keep anything from a pissed off Sean Cameron.

**A/N-** well peeps that is the end of chapter two. I hope this was a quick enough update. Please review and tell me how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell Hath No Fury like Sean's**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own these wonderful characters or the show and technically not even the main idea to this story. I was given this prompt or challenge by BellaVision.

**Warnings- **This story will contain violence, blood, tons of cussing, and probably sex in later chapters.

**Summary-** Sean comes back into town to visit everyone back in Degrassi and to end it with Ellie. But Sean finds out that people have been keeping secrets from him. Will he stay or go when he finds out the secret? And will people come to find out that Hell hath no fury like Sean's?

**A/N-** Okay so I was given this Challenge by BellaVision and I hope that I do a good job on this story and not let her down. Anyways, I haven't written a fanfic in a long long time so please review. Helpful comments are great and just tell me how I'm doing so far.

**Chapter 3: Sean Wins**

Sean went to the park to think before he did something he would regret. What was it about Emma that Toby wouldn't tell him? If he went to Emma more than likely he would have the door slammed into his face considering that he broke her heart. Maybe Jay would know, he is dating Manny now. With his decision in mind, Sean got back on his motorcycle and drove back to Jay's.

"Jay! Yo Jay!" Sean hollered before he was even off his bike.

"What?" Jay came out running with Manny right behind him.

"Where is the fire man?" Jay asked, never seeing Sean in such a state.

"I want to know what the hell is going on with Emma!" Sean demanded looking between Manny and his best friend.

"What are you talking about man? I haven't seen Emma since the shooting." Jay exclaimed looking at his friend

"Bullshit! What is everyone trying to keep from me? Manny you're her best friend, tell me what's going on!" Sean begged looking at Manny desperately.

"Actually that's Paige. Em and I don't hang out that much anymore." Manny stated quietly looking sad at the fact that she had been replaced.

"What are you talking about? You two have always been attached at the hip. Hell don't you live with her still?" Sean asked confused.

"I use to. I moved in with Jay two months ago, I was over at Paige's last night for a cheerleading meet." Manny explained.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on. Why has no one called and told me any of these important details? And why won't anyone talk about Emma?" Sean hollered his frustration pulling at his hair.

"We were giving you time to heal man." Jay quietly stated looking at his friend in pity.

"Please just tell me about Emma!" Sean begged, he was about in tears now. Why couldn't he just get a straight answer out of anyone?

"Why do you want to know about Emma so bad, Sean? I thought you had moved on to Ellie? Where is she by the way, I thought she would be all over you while you were back in town." Manny asked, puzzled.

"Because Manny, I still love her and I broke up with Ellie yesterday over it. She deserved someone that could love her back." Sean hollered.

"Wow."

"Sean man, maybe you should go lie down. Get some rest before you do something reckless or break down." Jay suggested, he was really worried for his friend he had never seen him act like this.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Jay. When I get up though, I want an explanation about Emma. So you all better get ready to tell me." Sean sighed going in and lying down on the couch, quickly passing out.

"Emma we can't just keep lying to Sean, he knows something is up!" Manny whispered into her phone.

"Manny you promised you wouldn't tell!" Emma shouted into the other end.

"Emma I might have promised but a lot of other people that knows what has happened didn't. You might as well just let us, his friends, tell him before someone else does."

"No Manny, please I don't want him to know. He would think less of me or do something stupid and reckless. It's not like he would care anyways." Emma cried.

"You're wrong Emma on so many different levels. You should have heard him today. He has been going postal trying to figure out what is wrong with you. I asked him why Em, and do you know what he said? He said that he is still in love with you, he broke up with Ellie because he said it was not right that she fall in love with him when his heart already belonged to someone else." Manny explained to Emma through the phone.

"No Manny, and that's FINAL!" Emma screamed and hung up the phone.

"So she doesn't want me to know still? Even though you told her I was still in love with her?" Sean stated getting up off the couch. He had heard the whole entire conversation.

"Yeah, but I think she is wrong on something's. There is a way to get around that promise and I will find it Sean. Just give me an hour or so, this way she can't get all royally pissed off at me for you finding out because technically I wouldn't have told you." Manny said already forming a plan in her mind.

"Thanks Manny, really." Sean said quickly hugging her and backing off.

"You're welcome. Hell Sean you were the best boyfriend Emma ever had. She need's you right now whether she realizes it or not." Manny stated opening up her phone to dial someone else's number.

"Hey Toby, did you ever promise Emma about keeping The Secret from Sean?" Manny asked when he had picked up the other line.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"I mean did you actually say, 'I promise Emma I won't tell anyone?'"

"No, why? Is Sean flipping out on you too?" Toby questioned.

"But of course." Manny grinned into the phone.

"I already asked Em…"

"I know Toby, so have I. But she keeps bringing up that I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone especially Sean." Manny stated exasperated.

"Well there you have it Manny; she doesn't want him to know." Toby stated seriously.

"I don't care Toby. She needs Sean right now and you know it. You didn't promise her anything so you can come here and tell Sean what he wants to know." Manny said forcefully.

"…"

"TOBY!" Manny screamed at her friend.

"Alright Manny, jeez calm the hell down. Tell Sean I will come over in the morning to tell him everything. If I know him he is going to be furious and want to go do something violent. We might actually need some people to hold Sean back. I mean we all know that Hell Hath no Fury like Sean's." Toby stated dead serious.

"Yeah I know Tobes, but he deserves to know and Em deserves Sean." Manny spoke into the phone quietly in agreement.

"Bye." Manny hung up the phone and turned towards Sean who was drinking a beer with Jay at this time.

"Toby said he will come by and tell you everything in the morning Sean. You will just have to wait a couple of more hours." Manny stated going over to sit next to Jay.

"Thank you Manny, for everything."

"No problem. You just better be there for her Sean. That's all I am saying."

"So… we should go visit Spin." Jay stated trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while either." Sean agreed standing up and stretching.

They all head out the door and get into Jay's little orange Civic. Jay drove them towards the Dot where Spinner still worked. Fifteen minutes later they were standing outside of the Dot. They all walked in and went to the bar where Spin was standing.

"What's up Spinner, it's been a while." Sean greets spin

"Hey man!" Spinner grins giving Sean a man hug.

"So how has it been?" Sean asked grinning at his friend.

"Not bad. What about you? Are you back or just visiting?"

"Just visiting for now. I'm doing alright though, my parents have actually become parents. They have been helping me deal with what happened. That's one of the reason's I came back. I needed to talk to some other people about that day." Sean told Spinner.

"Good luck with that man. Most of us don't talk about it. The shooting is a rough topic for everyone, more so for others. Jimmy really hasn't talked about it other than just stating that it was the day he lost the use of his legs." Spinner grimaced hating to think back on that day that he and Jay made such a big mistake.

"I will regret that day for the rest of my life. I didn't plan on any of that happening." Spin said deep in remembrance.

"It's not your fault Spin. You pulled a prank, you didn't pull the trigger." Sean stated seriously.

"I'm glad you realize that. Jimmy still doesn't talk to me he still partially blames me for it." Spin says sadly.

They all spent the rest of the evening at the Dot hanging out and catching up on each other's lives. It was one of the better days Sean had had in a long time, probably since the shooting.

**A/N-** okay people how was that for a chapter? Please review, everyone loves a review. The more reviews I get the more I write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hell Hath No Fury like Sean's**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own these wonderful characters or the show and technically not even the main idea to this story. I was given this prompt or challenge by BellaVision.

**Warnings- **This story will contain violence, blood, tons of cussing, and probably sex in later chapters.

**Summary-** Sean comes back into town to visit everyone back in Degrassi and to end it with Ellie. But Sean finds out that people have been keeping secrets from him. Will he stay or go when he finds out the secret? And will people come to find out that Hell hath no fury like Sean's?

**A/N-** Okay so I was given this Challenge by BellaVision and I hope that I do a good job on this story and not let her down. Anyways, I haven't written a fanfic in a long long time so please review. Helpful comments are great and just tell me how I'm doing so far.

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

"Toby, thank god!" Manny shouts dragging Toby in by the collar of his shirt.

"What is it Manny, and let go of my shirt."

"Sean has been up since four this morning waiting on you! This means, he woke me and Jay up at that time and has been none stop about when you were going to get here." Manny explained exasperated.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah."

"Toby you are finally here! What happen to I'll be there first thing in the morning?" Sean asked seriously.

"You're serious? It's eight in the morning Sean; it is first thing in the morning. I didn't mean when the sun first hits the sky." Toby dead panned.

"Well you should be more specific next time. Now tell me what the hell is going on with Emma!"

"First off you need to go sit down Sean." Toby stated determined to get Sean to do as he said.

"I'm okay, just tell me."

"I'm serious Sean. Sit down and I will tell you. You're not going to like what I have to say, because it's not like the big secret is that she is with some guy. Now sit your ass down!" Toby said forcefully.

Sean went and sat down quickly. He knew if Toby was talking to him like this, than the topic was going to be really serious.

"Okay so right after you left and everyone else came back we all went to a college party. We wanted to forget about the shooting and Emma, she wanted to forget that you had left. We all got totally wasted that night except for Jay. Somehow Emma had met this 19 year old college guy named Justin who was helping her get to the bathroom. That was last time any of us saw Emma for most of the night and of course we didn't really think anything of it. But when we were starting to leave we noticed that she still hadn't come out of the back bathroom so we went to go collect her thinking she had passed out in there. She wasn't passed out Sean, she was black and blue and she was naked and bleeding!" Toby stated in a regretful voice, he looked up at Sean's face.

"WHAT? EMMA WAS RAPED? WHERE IN THE FUCK IS THIS MOTHERFUCKER WHO PUT HIS HANDS ON EMMA! Sean roared, all his friends grimaced knowing this is how he would react.

"SIT DOWN! I'm not finished yet Sean." Toby stated.

"THERE'S MORE?" Sean hollered in despair looking around at all his friends.

"We took her to the hospital and called the police. They found evidence of him inside her because he didn't use protection."

"When's the trial?" Sean asked determined to be there for the love of his life.

"It's in a week, but what I was going to tell you before you interrupted is that Emma is six months pregnant Sean." Toby held his breath in fear of Sean's reaction.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! SHE IS PREGNANT WITH THAT RAPERS BABY? GOD IF I EVER GET TO LAY MY HANDS ON THAT SON OF A BITCH IT WILL NOT BE SOON ENOUGH!" Sean screamed in fury.

Sean quickly shot up and grabbed the keys to his bike and started to go out the door.

"Where are you going Sean? You can't go looking for him or you will ruin the court case!" Toby yelled after his obviously upset friend.

"I KNOW THAT! IM GOING TO EMMAS TO ASK HER WHY IN THE HELL SHE DIDN'T THINK I NEEDED TO KNOW THIS!" Sean jumped on his bike and spun out of Jay's driveway.

"OH SHIT!" Jay, Manny, and Toby stated together looking at each other.

"I hope you were right on this Manny, are we might be in some seriously deep shit." Jay dead panned.

"Me too Jay, me too." Toby agreed.

"She need's him guys. Sean isn't going to bail on her this time. Trust me; I know what I am talking about. Once Emma realizes this and hear how Sean feels about her still after all this time, she will be thanking us. We just might have to listen to her bitch for a while." Manny winced at the thought of the bitching to come.

"Thanks." Jay stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks. It's not like we don't hear enough of that as it is. I mean you girls bitch about everything, constantly." Toby agreed full heartedly with Jay, for once.

"Take that back!" Manny shouted slapping Toby upside the head.

"No, it's the truth."

Sean slid into the driveway at Emma's parent's house and quickly got off his bike and wrung the doorbell. It was answered a little while later by Spike.

"Sean? What are you doing back here?" Spike asked shocked to see Sean again.

"I came back to visit. I need to talk to Emma." Sean begged.

"Mom, who's at the …." Emma started to ask peeking around the corner.

"Oh my god, NOOOO!" Emma screamed.

Sean came into the house moving around Spike quickly. He grabbed a hold of Emma's wrist before she could leave to lock herself up in her room.

"Emma I know!" Sean dead panned.

"You weren't supposed to find out." Emma whispered through tears.

"WHY NOT EMMA? DID YOU NOT HAVE ENOUGH FAITH IN ME TO BE HERE FOR THE GIRL I LOVE. DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T CARE THAT THIS HAPPENED TO YOU? OUT OF EVERYBODY HERE DON'T YOU THINK I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW?" Sean exploded, showing his pain, his fear, his anger to everyone in the room.

"No I-I didn't want you to think less of me, and with you being with Ellie I didn't think it would matter to you. Plus I knew you would react like this. I didn't want you getting in trouble over me. You just started getting your life back in order, why should you have to deal with my fucked up life?" Emma cried.

"Because Emma I love you! I have never stopped loving you and never will." Sean whispered pulling Emma into his arms.

"What about Ellie?"

"I broke up with her remember? Manny told you that on the phone."

"Yeah, I remember. I'm tired so I think I will go lay down now." Emma said through a yawn.

"Okay, when you get up from your nap, I will still be here waiting for you. We need to talk." Sean stated going over to sit down.

"Okay." Emma agreed going back down to her room to lie down on her bed.

"So… Sean would you like to stay for dinner?" Snake asked, smiling and trying to push the tension out of the room.

Sean laughed. "Yeah dinner would be great. It's been a long time since I have ate here. I miss it a lot."

"Good. We have missed you too Sean. Please tell me that you are coming back, I know at the door you said you were just visiting." Spike asked while everyone sat down in the living room.

"I don't know anymore. It all depends on what Emma wants. I want to be here for her even though I wasn't in the past. I'm hoping for her to forgive and take me back. Even though I know she deserves better than me." Sean said earnestly.

"Oh Sean, whether you believe it or not, you are a great guy and deserve more than you give yourself credit for. If I know Emma like I think I do, she will take you back. She just has to think on it for a little while." Spike stated. "After all, she is my daughter."

"Would either of you mind us being together again?" Sean asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. We love you Sean, you already belong in our family." Snake reassured Sean and gave him their blessing at the same time.

**A/N-** okay everyone what do you think? I finally came out with the secret that everyone has been keeping. Review and tell me your thoughts. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell Hath No Fury like Sean's**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own these wonderful characters or the show and technically not even the main idea to this story. I was given this prompt or challenge by BellaVision.

**Warnings- **This story will contain violence, blood, tons of cussing, and probably sex in later chapters.

**Summary-** Sean comes back into town to visit everyone back in Degrassi and to end it with Ellie. But Sean finds out that people have been keeping secrets from him. Will he stay or go when he finds out the secret? And will people come to find out that Hell hath no fury like Sean's?

**A/N-** Okay so I was given this Challenge by BellaVision and I hope that I do a good job on this story and not let her down. Anyways, I haven't written a fanfic in a long long time so please review. Helpful comments are great and just tell me how I'm doing so far.

**Chapter 5: Getting Back Out There**

While Emma was sleeping, Sean received a phone call from Toby. "Hey man what's up?"

"Sean I forgot to tell you earlier, but Emma dropped out of school once she found out she was pregnant. If all of this works out, maybe you can convince her to come back. She shouldn't have to hide in her house all the time. It wasn't her fault that any of this happened to her." Toby told Sean through the phone.

"She what? Oh man, I will see what I can do but I can't force her to do anything." Sean stated hanging up the phone.

"What's going on Sean?" Spike asked with a puzzled look on her face, she was feeding Jack at the moment.

"Toby called to tell me that Emma quit school."

"Yeah, we tried stopping her, but she won't listen to any of us. She hasn't left this house in six months Sean." Snake stated.

"Are you all talking about me behind my back?" Emma asked waddling into the room.

"No." Snake and Spike said together.

"Yes." Sean stated the truth.

"Well at least you're honest about it." Emma replied sitting next to Sean on the couch.

"I wouldn't have to talk to other people behind your back if you would just have told me the truth from the start."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." Emma apologized.

"Emma you need to go get dressed." Sean stated looking at her in her pj's.

"What are you talking about? I always wear pj's they are comfortable." Emma stated giving him a quizzical look.

"Just go get dressed." Sean stated, waiting impatiently until Emma got up to go change.

Sean pulled out his cell phone while waiting for Emma to come back up. He texted Jay, to tell Manny and him to meet them at the nearby park.

"Alright Sean I'm dressed now can I sit down and relax?" Emma asked.

Sean looked towards Emma and his breath was knocked out of him. "Wow Em, you're beautiful!"

"Don't say that Sean. I'm fat and ugly!" Emma whispered, tears starting to roll down her face.

"No Em, you are pregnant, not fat and you are beautiful." Sean stated getting up and going over to her and whipping the tears off her face.

He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the door. When they got to the door she started to resist his urging.

"Sean, I'm not going out there." Emma stated pointedly

"You are going out with me Em. You have locked yourself away in this house for six months. It's time to come out and live your life, not hide behind a door away from the rest of the world. I am not taking no for an answer either."

Sean opened up the door and pulled Emma out into the bright sun. He looked over at her; she looked paler from not being out in the sun since he had seen her last. He watched as she breathed in the fresh air that he could tell she desperately missed.

"Let's go." Sean started to lead her with his hand intertwined with hers.

They walked, well he walked and she waddled, at a sedate pace towards the park. They were in no hurry, Emma enjoying the outside and Sean was enjoying watching her. As they reached the park Sean noticed Emma moving her lips.

"What's wrong Em?" he asked worried.

"Hey guys! Emma you look great!" Manny came running up.

"Nothing's wrong Sean. A song just came to my mind. No big deal." Emma answered Sean hugging both Manny and Jay.

"What song Emma? Not another depressing one I hope. Sing it; I always loved hearing you sing." Manny told her as they went and sat down on the park benches under a tree.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive." Emma started to sing at her friend's request. Manny and Emma grinned real big at each other. Manny then joined in with Emma on the Chorus realizing what song Emma was singing.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side." Emma and Manny finished singing together, and then busted out laughing.

"God Emma, I have missed this so much. I miss my best friend." Manny cried hugging Emma.

"I'm sorry Manny, I didn't mean to push you away and make you feel like you were replaced. Paige just understood from experience what I was, what I am going through." Emma stated.

Sean and Jay stayed quiet while the girls impressed them with their singing abilities and during their conversation.

"Do you all want to walk around the pond then head to the Dot to get something to eat?" Sean asked, deciding it was time to get up off the uncomfortable bench.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid you will just have to suffice with me waddling around the pond." Emma joked; holding out her hand for the guy's to pull her up.

"By the way Em, do you know what you're having yet?" Sean asked as they started around the pond.

"I'm having twins. They are too shy to show me their sex's yet." Emma joked.

"I know you are probably wondering why I decided to keep them." Emma stated knowingly.

Sean just nodded his head, he didn't want to offend her by just coming out and asking her.

"One reason is that my mom could have done that with me but she kept me instead. I have never agreed with abortion, for another reason. But the most important reason is that even though they were created by the act of rape, they are still apart of me." Emma explained to Sean, and her friends'.

"Emma I want an answer from you, an honest one. What do I mean to you? Do you want me to stay here with you like I would like to, or would you rather me go back to Wasaga? You know I'm still in love with you. It's up to you to decide. You can take all the time you want to come up with an answer." Sean laid it all out on the table for Emma as they reached the entrance to the park.

"Let me think about it for a little while Sean." Emma answered quietly.

Sean nodded his head in understanding. This was a big step he was trying to make.

"Oh and Em, just so you know, I won't only be here for you, but for the babies also. Like you said, they will be a part of you and I will love them just as much as if they were mine." Sean states seriously.

Emma eyes start to well with tears. She never thought that anyone would want her or her kids after they found out what had happened to her. It just showed how much of a caring and loving man Sean could be. She was really beginning to think that keeping him around would be the best thing for her and her kids.

Jay and Manny had been flirting with each other quietly as Sean and Emma had their conversation. They both new this was important for both their friends. Manny's eyes filled up with tears at Sean's declaration about loving Em's kids just as much as if they were his. It was the most romantic thing she had ever heard in real life.

They arrived at the Dot around dinner time, and sat down at a table, since how Emma couldn't quite fit in a booth anymore. Spinner was working that night and came out from behind the counter to take their orders.

"Hey Emma it's great to see you out of the house. You are looking good." Spin announced smiling his cheesy smile.

Emma blushed. "Thanks Spin."

"No problem. So what can I get for you fine folks?" Spinner asked taking out his pad to write their orders down.

They hung out at the Dot for a couple of hours before heading back to their houses. Jay dropped both, Sean and Emma off at her house. They walked up and into the house. They could here Jack squealing in the kitchen and Spike and Snake laughing. Walking into the kitchen they found Jack smearing his food everywhere, no wonder her parents were laughing, he was covered head to toe in food.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Spike asked noticing that they were back.

"No we ate out mom, thanks though." Emma replied cracking a smile at her family, who were relieved to see it, they hadn't seen her smile in so long they were afraid she had forgotten how to.

"I better get going, before it gets to dark. I will come tomorrow to visit." Sean announced headed back out the door.

"Wait, stay with me tonight?" Emma asked grabbing Sean's hand. She really just felt like she needed him to hold her throughout the night.

"Only if your parents say it's okay." Sean smiled

"Mom, Dad?" Emma questioned looking at her parents.

"I don't see why not." Spike answered, just glad Sean was able to help her daughter, bringing her out of her depression.

"Thank you!" Emma beamed, pulling Sean down to her room.

"Emma, maybe I should sleep on the couch." Sean stated nervously.

"Sean I just want you to hold me tonight. Can you do that?" Emma asked going into her bathroom to change into some pj's.

"Yeah, I would love to." Sean agreed pulling off his pants leaving his boxer's and shirt on.

When Emma came out of the bathroom they curled up on her bed together. Sean kept his promise and held onto her throughout the night.

**A/N-** awe how sweet was this chapter? Well I hope all of you liked this chapter. If anyone has suggestions or comments please review and tell me. I LOVE REVIEWS! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
